Rise of the Rebellion
by collegegirl21
Summary: Set during season 2. Ezra is sent on a mission to retrieve information about the Empire from an unknown source. Ezra reluctantly agrees, sensing a disturbance in the Force. Who is the unknown informant?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this universe or these characters. This story is created for entertainment.**

Chapter 1

Ezra

I woke up feeling cold and uneasy. I felt a disturbance in the Force. I couldn't explain it, but I felt an unbelievable level of anxiety. Where was this coming from? Most of the time, I'm never scared. Sure, I've had close calls with death but this was something completely different. I sensed darkness…

I shook my head and tried to forget about those thoughts. Maybe I'm just a little stressed. When Kanan and I came face-to-face with that Sith Lord, I thought I was a goner when the Sith Lord used the Force to try to kill me. If Kanan hadn't helped me, I would have been decapitated. I shivered at the thought of what would have happened. The Ghost crew and the Rebel Fleet fought against the Sith Lord, but we still don't have any answers to our questions: Who is this Sith Lord? How is he so strong in the Force? Kanan and I felt the cold… the effects of the Dark Side of the Force.

Ahsoka's reaction was very different. She completely lost consciousness when she reached out through the Force. I have a feeling that Ahsoka knows a little more than she's letting on, but doesn't want to share it. I respect that. She may not know his name, but could it be someone from her past and she's not sure who it is? That would explain why she fainted after sensing him through the Force. When I asked her if she knew who the Sith Lord was, I sensed remorse. She was in so much pain for some reason, but I don't understand why.

I feel connected to Ahsoka. She is a good leader and she is strong. She earned my respect when I first met her. At first, I knew her as Fulcrum. Now she has revealed her true identity as Ahsoka Tano. She sent the Rebel Fleet to save the lives of the Ghost crew, my family. I don't know her very well, but she earned my trust because she was once a Jedi of the Old Republic. How didn't she escape Order 66? What exactly happened at the time?

Kanan had told me a little bit about Order 66. When we met Rex, Kanan didn't want to trust him at all. Despite the fact that Ahsoka told Kanan to trust Rex, Kanan had a hard time accepting the Clones. When Kanan told me what happened during Order 66, I sensed deep sadness and loss through the Force. I felt sympathy for Kanan. He lost his home, his master, and his whole way of life was suddenly over. In a way, I understand how he's feeling. His master was the closest thing he had to a parent. I lost both my parents when I was seven years old. I've hated the Empire more than ever since then. If I had the power to save my parents, I would have done whatever it took. I would do the same for Kanan too. In a way, he is like a second father to me. Kanan and Hera both took me in when I had no one left to care for me. Kanan has looked after me as if I were his son. For that, I owe him so much.

"Ezra," Zeb called. "Hera has called everyone for a meeting."

"I'm coming," I said. Zeb and I walked to the kitchen in silence. I felt the same anxiety that I experienced when I woke up, except now it was stronger.

"You're unusually quiet," Zeb pointed out. "Who are you and what have you done with Ezra?" Zeb joked.

I wasn't in the mood for joking. I decided to be honest with Zeb. "I have a feeling…" I started. "Something's not right."

"Kid, I was joking," Zeb rolled his eyes. "You're getting feelings through the Force?"

I nodded. Zeb tried to appear indifferent, but I could tell that he's concerned. He's known Kanan and I long enough to understand what warnings through the Force means.

"That's never good," Zeb said, quietly.

We got to the kitchen where Hera was sitting in front of the holoprojector and everyone else stood in front of the table. Kanan was standing next to Hera. I walked over and he acknowledged me with a small nod.

"I already pre-recorded this message as instructed by whoever sent it," Hera said. "Everyone needs to hear this."

Hera played the message. A man's voice started speaking immediately. "To the Rebellion, I have information that is crucial to the Empire. I have a list of Rebellion sympathizers. Most importantly, I know the location of the Emperor's apprentice."

Hera paused the message. "This is huge. We can't pass this up."

Kanan spoke up. "I don't like this. If this informant is on our side, he would have revealed his identity at the beginning of the message."

"Kanan, we need this information if we are going to tip the scales in our favor if we are going to win this war." Hera argued.

"We should listen to what he has left to say," Sabine interjected.

Hera resumed the message. "I will give you this information if you follow my instructions exactly: you will send one of your own to meet with me on Lothal where Tarkintown used to be. Send Ezra Bridger to the rendezvous at nineteen hundred hours."

"What?" I was alarmed. "Why would he ask for me?"

Kanan looked suspicious. "Good question."

"We have to take this to Commander Sato. Only he can approve the mission," Hera said, worried.

"We're not sending Ezra to the rendezvous by himself," Kanan said.

"Kanan, if Sato approves the mission, we don't have a choice," Hera told him.

Kanan growled in frustration. "Fine."

"I'll take this message to Sato," Hera said.

After Hera left, Kanan reached out to me through our Force bond. _You sensed something, didn't you?_

I reached out too. _I felt that something was off this morning, but I'm not sure what it is. I felt anxiety and… cold._

 _It's the Dark Side. I don't like the idea of you going to meet this person alone. I'm not willing to risk your safety._ Kanan sighed.

I tried not to feel frustrated. _I know. I feel uneasy about this, too. That can't stop me from taking risks. We put our lives in danger everyday._

I could sense impatience coming from Kanan. _The difference is that the crew and the fleet are working together as a team. If something happens, we won't be able to help you._

 _I've lived on the streets for eight years. I can protect myself._ I argued.

 _I'd feel better if you had someone to go with you._ Kanan defended.

 _Let's wait for Sato's orders before we think about that._ I reasoned.

Kanan didn't respond. I could tell that he was not happy about the situation. He could be protective at times, but it doesn't bother me. I guess that's what it's like for masters to send their padawans on missions.

"This is a great opportunity, but why Ezra?" Sabine asked. "No offense."

"None taken," I assured her.

"That's the million credit question," Zed said.

"If Sato says 'yes', are you up for the task, Ezra?" Sabine questioned.

I sighed. "Yes."

Hera returned. She waited a moment before speaking, "Sato approves the mission. However, he asked someone to volunteer to go with Ezra. Ahsoka offered to volunteer."

I was surprised by that turn of events. "That makes me feel better." I replied, honestly.

"Good," Ahsoka appeared in the doorway. "I'm glad you trust me."

"Ezra, take your comlink with you and your light saber just in case this goes wrong," Kanan told me.

"Already got it," I revealed.

Kanan put his hand on my shoulder like he always does. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, Kanan. He's in good hands," Ahsoka reassured him.

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Kanan said.

"Let's go," Ahsoka told me.

"Right," I said.

"Ahsoka, take the Phantom to the rendezvous," Hera said.

Ahsoka nodded. I followed her to the Phantom and she took the pilot's seat. I stood behind her. I wanted to talk.

"So, have you ever been to Lothal?" I asked her.

"No. This is the first time I've gone there," she told me. "You grew up there, right?"

"That's right," I said. Memories of home came to mind, painful memories.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's just that the Empire took my parents away when I was living on Lothal. That's how I ended up on the streets," I revealed.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka's voice was sad. "That must have been hard. I've lost people I care about, too."

"Order 66?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "All I know is that Emperor Palpatine turned the clones against the Jedi and most of them were wiped out."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you survive?" I was curious now.

"I wasn't living in the temple when the Jedi Purge occurred. I chose to leave the Order," Ahsoka said.

"How come?" This is getting really interesting. Ahsoka is a really mysterious person and this is the most she has ever told me about herself.

"I was falsely accused for murder. A former friend of mine framed me by making it look like I killed a woman who was under arrest for bombing the temple. No one, except my master believed me when I tried to tell them what happened. I escaped prison, only to be caught by my master. The Jedi Council determined that I was guilty and stripped me of my status as a padawan. Then I was put in front of the Senate for trial. A man named Wilhuff Tarkin tried to convince the Senate that the penalty should be execution."

"Wait. Tarkin? As in 'Tarkintown'?" I said, shocked.

"Yes. My master found the perpetrator and cleared my name. The Jedi Order asked me to go back, but I couldn't. Not after what they put me through. They didn't trust me and turned their backs on me when I needed them most. My master begged me to stay, but I had a lot that I needed to figure out on my own."

"What was your master's name? What happened to him?" I asked.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker. I never heard from him again after I left the Order," Ahsoka said.

"Can you talk to him through the Force?" I was confused.

"No. Our bond was severed when I left," Ahsoka said, sadness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," I said, sincerely.

Ahsoka smiled. "You and Kanan remind me of my relationship with my master. I was a lot like you when I was your age."

"Really?" I asked.

"My master and I went on a lot of missions together. I'm surprised we survived some of them," Ahsoka said. She was happy to relive old times.

"When I first met my master, Anakin was assigned for a mission on Christophsis. He thought I was Obi-Wan Kenobi's new padawan, but Yoda had assigned me to Anakin," Ahsoka smiled. "When we were going to destroy the enemy's shield, Anakin was surrounded by droids and I used the Force to break down a wall with a hole in the middle in order to crush the droids and save Anakin's life."

I chuckled. Her stories are very funny. "Sounds like something I would do."

"I had a tendency to be impulsive back then," Ahsoka added. "We're on Lothal." Ahsoka landed the Phantom near Tarkintown. "Let's go."

I followed her out of the Phantom and onto the familiar hills of Lothal. I stayed close to Ahsoka. Her eyes were completely focused on her surroundings. She looked around carefully for the informant. I looked around and saw a dark figure walking towards us. Ahsoka stepped in front of me and gave me a look that told me to stay behind her. I relented and watched the mysterious figure come closer.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded.

The figure regarded Ahsoka and then me. "I told the boy to come alone."

"You didn't say who you were in the message. For all I know, you could be working for the Empire," Ahsoka said, sharply. I never heard her talk like that before.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" the figure said, mock-offended.

"I'll ask you again, what is your name?" Ahsoka's voice reached a dangerous tone.

The figure took of their helmet and revealed a bald head and pale-gray skin with red lines next to the eyes. "Surely, you remember me." The voice was that of a woman.

Ahsoka's eyes widened slightly. "Ventress," she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Ahsoka

I couldn't believe it. Last I heard, Ventress had been betrayed by Dooku and put that life in the past. I guess some things never change.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked, defensively.

"Here's the information I promised," Ventress tossed a holodisk to Ezra.

"That's it?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, get back on the Phantom," I ordered. I don't want Ezra near Ventress. I still don't trust her.

"So polite. Just like your former master," Ventress said, mysteriously.

"Don't talk about Anakin!" I snapped.

"You don't know, do you?" Ventress asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, getting angry.

"Your precious master is the apprentice of Darth Sidious. He is now known as Darth Vader," Ventress revealed.

I gasped. _NO! That can't be true._ "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you? I already gave you the information you need to find him. I assumed you knew since he was your master," Ventress said.

"It can't be true. How could he go to the Dark Side?" I said, barely able to stop myself from crying.

"Ask him yourself," Ventress said. "We're done here." She got on her speeder and disappeared into the darkness.

I stood there, frozen. _Anakin, how could you?_ I doubt he could hear me. Our bond was severed many years ago.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Ezra's voice took me out of my thoughts. I turned around and didn't speak. I walked to the pilot's seat and Ezra wordlessly walked behind me. His face showed confusion and sympathy.

A voice came through Ezra's comlink, "Ezra? What's going on?" Kanan.

"Kanan, we're okay. We got the information. The informant was someone called Ventress," Ezra said.

"Ventress?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah," Ezra confirmed.

Kanan sighed. "Are you and Ahsoka all right?"

"We're fine," Ezra reassured.

"Go straight to the meeting room on Sato's ship. Make sure you give a full report." Kanan ordered.

"We will. Specter 6 out," Ezra ended the transmission.

* * *

Ezra

I didn't know what to say to Ahsoka. I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I want to help her, but I don't know how. Her feelings are mixed between shock, confusion, and betrayal.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, trying to be supportive.

Ahsoka sighed. "I've been better. I can't believe this is happening. My master always was so good. He was like an older brother to me. How could someone like him fall to the Dark Side?"

"I don't know. What are you gonna do?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away. "I have to face him."

"Not alone. Ahsoka, you can't face your old master alone," I was worried now. "He taught you, he knows how you fight."

"I can't ask you and Kanan to get involved. You both are too important to the Rebellion," Ahsoka argued.

"So are you!" I countered. "You are important too."

"This is my problem, Ezra. It's my fault this happened," Ahsoka said.

"No, it's not!" I was starting to get angry. "I'll go with you."

"No, absolutely not!" Ahsoka shot back. "You are not risking your life for this!"

"I faced him before and survived," I defended.

"Kanan would never let you fight him again," Ahsoka warned.

I couldn't argue with that. Kanan was very worried about fighting him again. The first time almost got Kanan and me killed.

"Ahsoka, promise me you won't go after him alone," I pleaded. "You have Kanan and I to help you. Please, don't martyr yourself."

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She was struggling with her emotions. I could feel her them flowing through the Force and Kanan taught me that emotions cloud judgement.

"Okay," Ahsoka relented.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: To all of you who are wondering, Ventress appeared because she is now a spy secretly plotting against the Empire. She asked for Ezra, because he would have no way of knowing who she is. She didn't want anyone to know that she is secretly helping the Rebellion, but her cover is blown because Ahsoka recognized her. Furthermore, I have not read "Dark Disciple" and I am going with where the Clone Wars ended and continuing her story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kanan

As soon as Ezra ended the transmission, I sighed in relief. I was worried that something bad was going to happen to them. Ahsoka is capable of taking care of herself. Ezra, on the other hand, tends to put himself in danger too often for comfort. Hera sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Rex was in the meeting room with us, quietly listening to our conversation. Rex obviously cared for Ahsoka and Ezra. He and Ahsoka have been good friends ever since the Clone Wars. Rex seems to have taken on the role as Ezra's mentor. At first, I was apprehensive about Ezra spending time with Rex. I was reluctant to leave Ezra alone with him out of concern for his safety. I don't feel that way anymore. Rex has earned my trust. In fact, I think of him as a friend now.

"Told you that he would be okay," Rex said.

"You can't be too careful," I retorted.

Rex shrugged. "Commander Tano is one of the most intelligent people I know. She'll protect the boy with her life."

I nodded. I have a feeling that Ezra admires Ahsoka as a hero. He doesn't understand what life was like before Order 66. Jedi fought in battles everyday against the Separatists. It was a hard time for the Jedi. Ahsoka and I were fortunate survivors, but I don't know her full story of how she escaped. There were rumors going around at the time that she left the Jedi, but I wasn't sure if they were true or not.

The doors opened to reveal Ezra and Ahsoka. I sensed fear coming from Ezra about something. I used our Force bond to get Ezra's attention. He regarded me with an unconvincing smile. He was hiding something. I'll talk to him about it later.

"Commander Sato, we have the information," Ahsoka handed Sato the holodisk.

Sato put the disk into the slot and the transmission came on. Everything was there, including the whereabouts of the Emperor's apprentice. A picture of him came up and I recognized who it was immediately. "That's the Sith Lord that attacked us a while back."

"His name is Darth Vader," Ahsoka hesitated.

"Do you know him?" Hera asked.

"Yes… he was my master during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka revealed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sato scolded.

"I swear, I didn't know until now," Ahsoka defended.

Rex gasped. "Why would General Skywalker join the Empire?"

Ahsoka's eyes had so much pain in them. "Darth Vader is my responsibility. I must stop him."

Commander Sato spoke. "Ahsoka, I have complete faith in your abilities as a Jedi, but your relationship with Darth Vader puts you at risk. He could kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Ahsoka said, confidently.

"Well, I'm not. We can't afford to lose you," Sato snapped.

"Agreed," Rex stood up.

Ahsoka turned to Rex. "Rex, he's my master."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't face him. If it comes to it, you won't be able to kill him for your duty to the Rebellion. You care about him too much to do what is necessary." Rex said, evenly.

I watched this exchange with interest. I could feel Ezra's fear escalating as he reached out to me through our Force bond. _We have to help her defeat Darth Vader._

I should have seen this coming. Now wasn't the time for this conversation. _We'll talk about this later._

After the meeting was over, I pulled Ezra aside to talk to him about what he said. "Don't get involved," I warned him.

"Ahsoka can't beat him by herself. She needs our help," Ezra challenged.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you are ready to fight him. Have you forgotten what happened on Lothal?" I said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ezra asked.

"That's up to Commander Sato," I said. "This isn't your fight."

"If the three of us work together, we stand a better chance of defeating Darth Vader," Ezra argued.

I grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy? Don't even think about it!"

"We have to do _something._ What would you do if you were in her position?" Ezra said.

I froze. I didn't expect that question at all. I couldn't answer that question. I sighed, letting him go. "This is between Ahsoka and her master. You're not getting involved. That's final."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ezra

I walked back to the Ghost, frustrated. I didn't know what to do. I walked into the bedroom I share with Zeb and climbed onto my bunk. I laid there on my stomach, feeling exhausted. It's been a long day.

I understand where Kanan is coming from. At the same time, what he's saying doesn't make sense. Ahsoka is our friend and ally. She saved our lives. She helped us fight the Empire by giving us intel with her guise as Fulcrum. I owe her my life, we all do.

My bedroom door opened to reveal Zeb. I was facing away from him, but I could tell by the smell that it was him. Lasats have a very strong odor.

"What's with you?" Zeb greeted.

"Just tired," I replied.

"Uh-huh," Zeb said, unconvinced. "And I'm a droid." he said, sarcastically.

"I just have a lot on my mind," I said.

"Feel like sharing? One of us can't use the Force to read minds," Zeb said.

I sat up and looked at Zeb. "I don't think Ahsoka should face Darth Vader alone."

Zeb stared at me for a minute. "You think she can't take care of herself?"

"No, it's not that," I began. "I think going up against her old master will make her feel compassion for him. She can't feel that way about the enemy. They were very close once and now it will cause conflicting feelings and Vader might use that to his advantage."

"What do you mean?" Zeb asked.

"I think he will kill her without hesitating. You saw what he was like," I said.

Zeb sighed. "You can't stop her from making her own decisions, Kid."

"I know, but she's one of the few Jedi left. Too many Force-sensitives have died because of the Empire. If you had the chance to save your kind, you would do it, right?" I said, desperately trying to get Zeb to understand.

"Of course, I would," Zeb agreed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go after him myself," I decided.

"No!" Zeb hissed.

"Don't tell anyone," I said. "I know where to find Vader. He's still on Lothal, looking for us. If I do this, no one else has to get hurt."

"Kanan's not gonna like this," Zeb said. He rubbed his head.

"That's why you're not going to say anything to him," I told him.

"No. I have a better idea," Zeb said.

Before I knew it, Zeb threw me into the closet and locked the door. I banged on the door as loud as I could. "Let me out!" I yelled. I can't believe he just did that!

"Sorry, Kid," Zeb said. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"Let me out of here now!" I shouted.

Zeb didn't answer. I heard the door of our room open and close. Now I have a chance to escape. Then I can take the Phantom and find Darth Vader. I found a cooling duct in the closet and crawled through. It wasn't hard to find the Phantom. I snuck inside and released the Phantom from the Ghost. Hera will know immediately that someone took the Phantom. I'll be long gone before they can catch up to me. I know how to find Lothal and it's pretty obvious that Darth Vader will be in the Imperial Headquarters.

I took a deep breath and made my way to my home planet. Thoughts were racing through my mind. I have to find a way to defeat Darth Vader for the sake of my friends. I don't know how, but I have to do something. It's not in my nature to sit by and do nothing while my friends need my help.

I finally got to Lothal and walked into the Imperial Headquarters. I found a cooling duct to crawl through. I came across numerous rooms before I saw the familiar black figure of Darth Vader. I could feel the cold chill me to the bone. I shivered at the darkness surrounding him. I jumped down from the ceiling.

Vader turned to me. "You are foolish to come here, boy. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Stopping you would help the Rebellion end this war," I answered.

I ignited my lightsaber and Vader immediately ignited his own. Our lightsabers clashed. I attacked and Vader parried every move as if he were fighting a toddler. He is strong in the Force. That much is certain. I was getting tired and Vader could sense it. I tried to find an unprotected part of his mechanical body, but he knew how to defend himself well. He lost his patience and grabbed me with the Force.

"You don't know what you're up against, boy. You have no idea how powerful the Dark Side is," Darth Vader chastised.

I was thrown against a wall and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ahsoka

I knew I was sleeping, but the nightmare felt real. I could see my master, Anakin. The dream shifts to Anakin falling prey to the Son when we were on Mortis. His blue eyes were replaced by yellow irises. He was so angry and haunted…

The dream shifted to a memory. "Be warned, you may never see your future if you remain his student!" I remembered my vision of my older self during my time on Mortis.

I woke up suddenly. Thank the Force, it was only a nightmare. I got up and went to the refresher to wash my face and calm down. That dream really shook me up. I decided to take a hot shower to help me relax. I felt the tightness of my muscles lessen when I got out of the shower. Then there was a knock on my door.

"I'm coming!" I called.

"Commander Tano," Commander Sato greeted. "Please come to the meeting room with me. There's something I must show everyone."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Walk with me," Commander Sato said.

We started walking while he filled me in on the details. I couldn't tell if it was serious or not. Commander Sato usually looks at the smallest things as if it's a matter of life and death.

"There's a transmission sent from Darth Vader himself. He asked for you, personally. He refused to speak with anyone else," Commander Sato explained.

I didn't respond. I don't want to talk to Darth Vader, but I have no choice. It must be something important. Finally, I answered, "I'll speak to him."

"I have no idea what it's about, though," Commander Sato said, sounding apologetic.

"We'll find out soon enough," I said.

We made our way to the meeting room and Chopper told me to walk over to him. I glanced at Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and Rex. There was one face I didn't see. Ezra. Before I could ask, Chopper turned on the transmission to reveal Darth Vader, my old master.

"You wanted to speak to me, Darth Vader?" I said, crossing my arms.

"So, I was right. You are alive and working for the Rebellion," Darth Vader said.

"Why reach out to me now?" I asked, coldly.

"I have a proposition for you," Darth Vader answered.

"I'm listening," I said.

"You will turn yourself over to me and we will talk face-to-face," Darth Vader said.

I exchanged looks with Kanan. He didn't have any idea why Darth Vader wanted to see me in person. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I have one of your own. Ezra Bridger is as of now, in my custody," Darth Vader said.

There were gasps around the meeting room. I looked at my old master in complete shock. The shock on my expression was replaced with suspicion.

"Prove it," I said, sternly. I refused to believe him.

The transmission turned to reveal Ezra, handcuffed but seemingly unharmed. I mentally sighed in relief. At least he's alive. I could feel worry radiating from Kanan as he saw his apprentice imprisoned.

"Ezra, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Ahsoka, don't do what he says. It's a-"

An invisible hand grabbed Ezra by the neck as Darth Vader used the Force to choke him. I was scared that Vader would break Ezra's neck.

"No, stop!" I shouted at Vader.

"You will turn yourself in or the boy dies!" Vader yelled, getting impatient.

"Fine. Just let him go," I begged.

Darth Vader released Ezra and the poor kid struggled to catch his breath.

"Be here on Lothal at 0300!" Darth Vader ordered.

I watched the transmission end. Chopper beeped in concern for Ezra. I saw a look mixed with anger and guilt on Zeb's face. Hera and Kanan tried to hide their feelings, but I could sense their fear. I had to trade myself for Ezra, a young boy who has so much to live for.

I closed my eyes and then looked over at my boss. "Commander Sato, I'm going to save him. If I don't come back, make sure you get Ezra to safety."

"Commander Tano-" Sato started.

I cut him off as I held my hand up. "You can't stop me. I have to do this. Ezra wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. I'll take full responsibility by trading myself for him."

"I strongly disagree, but I respect you for your bravery," Sato said, rubbing his chin.

"May I speak?" Kanan asked.

Commander Sato nodded. Kanan waited a moment before he started talking.

"I don't trust Darth Vader to keep his word. He wants to kill all the Jedi. As soon as Ahsoka turns herself in, Vader will kill Ezra. He's using Ezra as leverage, but as soon as he doesn't need him anymore-" Kanan didn't finish. We all understood what he meant.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Here's my plan: Ahsoka, you keep Darth Vader distracted by holding up your end of the bargain. I'll disguise myself as a stormtrooper and get Ezra out. Then Sato will send his soldiers in to attack the Imperial Headquarters. If we take control of Imperial Headquarters, we take back Lothal from the Empire," Kanan said.

"This plan is very bold," Commander Sato said. "I agree with Kanan. I will not leave Ahsoka alone in the hands of a man who intends to destroy her kind."

"Agreed," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kanan

I got out the stolen armor that Zeb took a while back. I put it on and thought about what I was going to say to Ezra when I see him again. He's definitely going to get an earful when I give him a lecture about being reckless. Why would he go off and fight Darth Vader by himself? What was he thinking? All those questions will have to wait. The Rebel Fleet let me borrow a stolen TIE since the Phantom was missing.

Hera didn't find out the Phantom was gone until much later. None of us did. Hera and I were visiting Rex. Zeb walked in and stayed quiet the whole time. Ezra must have taken the Phantom during that time. If he had detached the Phantom while someone was flying the Ghost, there would have been a warning in the controls to let us know. After we left, Zeb pulled me aside and told me what Ezra was planning. I was angry. Did the kid have a death wish? Does he have any sense of self-preservation at all? That's when Hera and I decided to check on him. When we reached Ezra's room, Zeb unlocked the closet only to find Ezra gone. We went to the pilot's room and found out that the Phantom was detached from the Ghost. At that point, I was furious.

I'm not angry as much anymore. When I saw Darth Vader choking my padawan, all my anger subsided out of fear for his life. Darth Vader has no humanity at all. What kind of a person abuses a fifteen-year-old boy? Ezra is too young to die. He has his whole life ahead of him.

I headed to the TIE that Commander Sato authorized for me to borrow. Before I got there, I saw Hera standing in the hallway. She had a tear sliding down her cheek. I hated seeing her cry. My instincts told me that she needed me to comfort her. I walked over to her and let her rest her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and gently kissed her head.

"It'll be alright," I said, softly and trying to be reassuring. "I'll bring him home."

"I almost had a heart attack when Vader-" Hera started.

"I know," I cut her off. "He's alive. I can feel it."

"Make sure you both come back alive. I don't want to lose either of you," Hera admitted.

"I'll bring us both back home," I promised.

"I have faith in you," Hera said, softly.

I smiled and reluctantly let her go. We don't often get to spend time together, but I treasure every time we get to be alone. She let go of my hand slowly as I walked onto the TIE. I set the coordinates and headed straight to Lothal.

I finally made it to Lothal and reached out to Ezra through the Force. I calmed my mind and closed my eyes. I could sense his Force signature. I sent waves of reassurance to let him know that it was me trying to talk to him. He reached back through the Force, desperate to know what was going on.

 _Kanan?_ Ezra asked.

 _It's me,_ I answered. _Are you hurt?_

 _No, not physically, at least._ Ezra answered, immediately. _Although, my pride is a little bit._ Ezra joked.

 _I'll never understand how you can make jokes in serious situations._ I said, with a mixture of relief and mild amusement.

 _It's a gift._ Ezra said, light-heartedly and then became serious. _What's happening?_

 _I'm coming to get you out and then Sato will give us the signal to attack the Imperial Headquarters,_ I told him.

 _All right._ Ezra said. _What about Darth Vader?_

 _Like I said, let Ahsoka handle that._ I told him. _When this is over, we are going to talk about why you decided to face him by yourself._

 _About that…_ Ezra said, sheepishly. _It seemed like a good idea at the time. I did it so that Ahsoka wouldn't have to kill her own master._

I hesitated. _That's what this was about?_

 _Yeah. Ahsoka told me stories about her life as a padawan and her relationship with her master. Then Ventress mentioned that Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker. I wanted to help her by defeating him myself so she can find closure._ Ezra admitted.

I sighed. _I understand that you want to protect your friends, but putting yourself in danger doesn't do any good for anyone. Hera has been worried sick._

I could sense guilt from Ezra's Force signature. _Is Ahsoka going to talk to Darth Vader?_

 _Yes. I don't believe Vader will release you when Ahsoka arrives. I'll break in and get you out._ I said. _I'm using a stolen TIE and am wearing my stormtrooper disguise. When you're free, take the Phantom and get back to the Ghost. Sato will signal his soldiers to attack when you're safe._

 _What about you?_ Ezra asked.

 _I'm disguised as a stormtrooper. They won't see it coming when one of their own turns on them. The plan is for me to lie low until Sato gives the signal._ I told him.

 _Good plan. What about Ahsoka?_ Ezra was worried.

 _I'll find her._ I promised.

 _Okay. May the Force be with you._ Ezra said.

 _May the Force be with you, too._ I answered. The conversation ended.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ahsoka

I held my breath as I landed on Lothal. Every step was hard to manage. After all this time, I'm going to reunite with my former master. Except, he's not really Anakin anymore. The man that I knew would never have choked a young boy to threaten someone. What had changed to make him like this? I knew he was thinking about leaving the Order, but I never thought he would leave by joining the Sith.

I walked up to the Imperial Headquarters and I came face-to-face with stormtroopers.

"Halt!" the first one yelled.

I gave them my lightsabers and held my hands up. "I'm here to see Darth Vader."

One stormtrooper stood behind me and told me to move. I obeyed and followed them inside. It wasn't long until we got into the turbolift and they led me towards the man in the black suit. Darth Vader.

"My Lord, this woman asked for you. She was carrying these," the stormtrooper held up my lightsabers and gave them to Darth Vader.

Darth Vader watched me closely. I felt his Force signature and it was cold and angry. The hatred in him was suffocating. The Light in him was gone.

"Leave us," Vader said, harshly.

A soon as they left, I spoke. "It's been a long time… Master."

"You know the truth," Vader said.

"Not everything. You've changed," I said.

"Yes," Darth Vader answered.

"Why? Or more importantly, how?" I asked.

"It makes no difference," Vader said.

"It does to me!" I snapped. "I always knew you as Anakin Skywalker. Now I don't know who you are anymore."

"That name doesn't mean anything to me," Darth Vader said.

"What happened to you?" I demanded.

We stopped walking. Vader turned to me and said. "I have the ability to see things before they happen. In my vision, Padme died in childbirth."

I was startled. I didn't expect that at all.

Vader continued. "I couldn't find any other way to save her..."

I was beginning to understand.

Vader said. "Darth Sidious promised to help me save her if I agreed to pledge myself to the Dark Side of the Force. Padme found me on Mustafar and asked me to run away with her. I tried to tell her that I could protect her if she joined me. She chose to betray me by sending Obi-Wan to kill me. Obi-Wan and I fought until he watched me be burnt alive after I unintentionally touched the lava and caught on fire."

I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes were quickly filling with tears. I thought I'd be able to handle the truth, but this is too much.

"Did you kill Padme?" I asked. I heard that she died, but rumor had it that she died of childbirth. Obviously, that wasn't true.

"Yes," Vader said. "I wish it hadn't happened."

"You've killed so many people," I said.

"This is war, Ahsoka. There are always casualties in a war," he said.

Hearing him say my name sent chills down my spine. The man I once knew is gone. The brother who always protected me is dead.

"I hate to spoil such a touching reunion, but I think I'll stop you guys here," a familiar voice said.

"Ventress?" I was bewildered.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it? Except, now I'm on your side, Ahsoka," Ventress said, igniting her red lightsabers.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I've been watching the Empire and the Rebellion closely. I decided to follow you, Ahsoka," Ventress explained. "Now that the Empire knows I'm helping you, I might as well join you."

I didn't respond. I used the Force to take my lightsabers from Darth Vader and he ignited his own. Darth Vader clashed his red lightsaber against my white ones. He attacked repeatedly, but I blocked every one of them. He was aggressive and dangerous. He was about to send a killing blow, but I put both my lightsabers together in the shape of an 'X' and both of of our lightsabers locked.

"You are no longer a Jedi, yet you use lightsabers," Darth Vader observed.

"I made my lightsabers white to represent my dissociation with the Jedi. I left, because I didn't belong in the Order anymore," I told him.

"You and I both saw that that Jedi were evil and they still are. Join me and together we can eliminate the Jedi as Master and Padawan," Darth Vader offered.

Darth Vader turned off his lightsaber and slowly held his black hand out towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ventress

I watched Darth Vader hold his hand out to Ahsoka, waiting for her to take it. There was a time when I was Anakin and Ahsoka's enemy, fighting for the Dark Side. Now I'm helping Ahsoka defeat it. Now she has to make a choice: join her Master or remain with the Rebels. This is a game changer I did not see coming. Ahsoka is too good to join the Dark Side, but I can see that she's conflicted.

"Don't listen to him, Ahsoka," I said. "He's manipulating you."

"Don't make me kill you, Ahsoka. You were once my Padawan and you will fall to the Dark Side just as I have. You have the potential within you. I can show you," Darth Vader said.

Ahsoka hesitated. She looked terrified. Her whole world was slowly crashing around her.

"Don't be afraid, Ahsoka," I warned. "Fear will lead you down the path to the Darth Side and it will only bring despair and suffering. I know, because I have been down this path once. The darkness will destroy your soul and all goodness along with it. Darth Vader will betray you, just as Count Dooku did me."

"I will never join you, Darth Vader. My master is dead and gone," Ahsoka said, her voice broken.

* * *

Ezra

I managed to escape the prison cell. What can I say? It's a gift. I found a cooling vent in the prison cell and crawled through. You would think the Empire would have more common sense, but this makes my life so much easier. I crawled through the vents and tried to find a good place to wait for Kanan. The stormtroopers will never find me in here and I can tell Kanan where I am when he reaches out through the Force.

Then I heard voices.

"You and I both saw that that Jedi were evil and they still are. Join me and together we can eliminate the Jedi as Master and Padawan," I heard Darth Vader say. I saw him offer a hand to Ahsoka as an invitation.

I gasped. _NO! No, no, no, no! Ahsoka, don't do it. It's a trick!_

"Don't listen to him, Ahsoka. He's manipulating you." Ventress? How did she get involved in this?

"Don't make me kill you, Ahsoka. You were once my Padawan and you will fall to the Dark Side just as I have. You have the potential within you. I can show you," Darth Vader said.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't be afraid, Ahsoka. Fear will lead you down the path to the Darth Side and it will only bring despair and suffering. I know, because I have been down this path once. The darkness will destroy your soul and all goodness along with it. Darth Vader will betray you, just as Count Dooku did me." Ventress said, softly.

Thank the Force that Ventress is here. Now I can see that she really is a good guy. I waited for Ahsoka's response. She can't join the Dark Side. She's not that kind of person.

"I will never join you, Darth Vader. My master is dead and gone," Ahsoka said.

My heart jumped in my throat in anticipation for Darth Vader's reaction.

"Then you will be destroyed," Darth Vader ignited his lightsaber.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to save my friend. I jumped out of the cooling vent and I landed on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled. I ignited my lightsaber and made my way over to Ventress and Ahsoka.

"You're braver than I thought," Darth Vader said to me. "Your bravery will only get you killed."

"Not today," I answered. I put myself between Ahsoka and Darth Vader. If Darth Vader wanted to hurt her, he would have to go through me first. I was worried that this would happen, but I'm glad that I can be here for Ahsoka. I want to protect her, because she's one of my own. She's proven herself the moment she chose the Light Side over her former Master. I turned to Ventress. "Get Ahsoka out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," Ahsoka said.

"Go!" I growled.

"You won't survive fighting alone," Darth Vader said.

"He's not alone," I turned and saw a stormtrooper walking towards us. He took off his helmet. Kanan! "Ahsoka, we'll be fine. Take the Phantom." I heard the hidden meaning in Kanan's words. He wants Ahsoka to signal the attack.

Ahsoka and Ventress looked at each other. Ventress put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"May the Force be with you," Ventress said.

"May the Force be with you, too," Ahsoka smiled, gently.

Ahsoka ran out the door. Ventress ignited her lightsabers and fought wildly against Darth Vader.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Kanan

I have to admit that the kid has more guts than I thought. When I walked into that office and saw Ezra jump out of the cooling duct to defend Ahsoka, I had never been so proud in my life. I knew that it was the right time to help when it became obvious that Darth Vader was more than a match for Ezra, Ventress, and Ahsoka.

"You won't survive fighting alone," Darth Vader said.

"He's not alone," I said. I turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, we'll be fine. Take the Phantom." She knew that she should contact Commander Sato. She's worked with the Rebellion long enough to memorize the drill. Plus, I didn't want her to stick around to be involved in this fight. She's been through enough today.

"May the Force be with you," Ventress said to Ahsoka.

"May the Force be with you, too," Ahsoka smiled and left.

I ignited my lightsaber and waited for my turn to fight against Darth Vader. I looked at Ezra and I gave him a look that told him to wait for Ventress. He understood immediately. Darth Vader hit Ventress across the face and used the Force to throw her against the wall to knock her out. I stepped up and attacked as quickly as I could. Ezra came up behind Darth Vader and he immediately put his lightsaber in the on guard position. Darth Vader's lightsaber locked with Ezra's and it came close to his head. Ezra pushed Darth Vader's lightsaber away from his face, using Soresu Form III to defend himself.

"I can feel your anger," Darth Vader said. "If only you knew the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Not interested," Ezra said.

Darth Vader was trying to manipulate Ezra. This happens a lot when facing the enemy.

"You have no idea how powerful you can become," Darth Vader continued.

"The Empire killed my parents. Why would I ever trust you?" Ezra said.

"I can tell you what happened to them," Darth Vader said.

I attacked Darth Vader, using the Juyo/Vaapad Form VI. I've really had enough of this. He's trying turn Ezra to the Dark Side.

"Join me and I will take you to your parents," Darth Vader said.

I could see the shock in Ezra's eyes. He was conflicted. I know he wants to see his parents again, but this is not the right way.

"I don't believe you! I will never join you or the Empire!" Ezra said.

"Then you will meet your destiny!" Darth Vader was about to strike a killing blow. Before I could react, the glass of the office window flew everywhere. I saw Zeb standing outside the entrance of the Ghost where he threw his electrostaff at the window.

"Let's get out of here!" Zeb said.

Ezra and I ran through the window and made it onto the Ghost.

"Hera, now!" Zeb called.

She closed the door and flew the ship towards the battle. She fired at any TIE fighters in the air and destroyed any TIEs that weren't being used.

"Commander Sato to all, retreat."

"Copy that, Commander," Hera said. She got us high off the ground and Ahsoka attached the Phantom to the Ghost before we went into hyperspace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Ezra

As soon as Hera put the Ghost into hyperspace, I knew I was going to get a long lecture. Apparently, I knew her too well because she called me to the pilot's room. Kanan and Hera were sitting across from each other, waiting to have the inevitable conversation.

Hera waited for me to sit down. She put her hand on her forehead, as if she was trying to decide where to start. "Ezra, what were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed."

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through all this stress," I said. I meant it.

"'You're sorry'?" Hera repeated. "We almost lost you and all you have to say is, 'You're sorry'?"

"Why didn't you talk to us?" Kanan asked.

"I tried, but you kept telling me to let Ahsoka handle this on her own. I know she's intelligent, but killing her master would tear even the strongest Jedi apart," I defended. "I know Jedi have to put aside their emotions for the greater good, but she doesn't deserve to know what it feels like to kill her own master. Nobody should go through that."

Hera listened intently. She studied my every move and stared into my eyes every time I looked in her direction. I could tell that I had scared her. She acts like my mom in so many ways.

Kanan spoke. "I understand where you're coming from, Ezra. That doesn't mean that you should be so careless with your safety."

Hera chose that moment to speak too. "I know you were trying to help, but you need to understand how much you mean to us. I can't even begin to tell you what it would do to us if you died."

"It takes great strength of character to do what one feels is right," Ahsoka appeared in the doorway. I stood up and faced Ahsoka. She was tall and elegant. She has an aura of a warrior. She hides her emotions well. "And it takes bravery to put the needs of your friends before your own. I want to thank you, Ezra, for trying to help me." She bent her knees until she was at eye level with me. She surprised me by embracing me. I froze for a minute, not sure what to do. I relaxed and hugged her back.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, letting her go.

"I will, in time," Ahsoka answered. I watched her leave.

"Set a course for Garel," Hera said.

Later that night, I had a dream. It felt more like a nightmare. I didn't recognize anyone in the images I saw.

 _I saw a man in his twenties climb a tower, while it continued to thunder repeatedly. He found his way inside and saw a young Togruta face away from him._

 _"Ahsoka," he said, relieved." He held out a hand to her. He seemed to be having trouble getting her attention. "Ahsoka! It's me. You're safe now. Let's go."_

 _Ahsoka had dark veins all over her face. She looked dark and unfriendly. "Are you… proud of me, Master?" she asked him._

 _"What?" He hesitated. "Of course, Snips. Of course, I'm proud of you. Now let's get out of here."_

 _Her eyes opened and revealed yellow irises. "He's right. Right about everything. You must join him." said continued in a small voice. "He only wants what's best for the universe."_

 _"Hey. What's wrong with you?" her master asked, sounding worried._

 _Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Always with the criticism, Master. Never really believing in me, trusting me. Well, I don't need you anymore."_

 _"Ahsoka… Ahsoka, listen to me. He's done something to you. Snap out of it.," Her master said, carefully. He pointed his finger at her. "This isn't you, Ahsoka!"_

 _"Isn't it?" She said, touching her face then holding out her arms. "I feel more like myself than I ever have." Her tone lowered and deepened. "He asked me to give you a message. He said: If you don't join him, he will kill me." Ahsoka laughed as if the thought was ridiculous._

 _"I won't let him!" Anakin told her, anger in his expression._

 _"Then you will be forced to kill me!" Ahsoka turned towards him and ignited her lightsaber._

 _Anakin looked stricken. Ahsoka leaped into the air and attacked her master._

I woke up, barely able to breathe. What in the universe was that supposed to be? A nightmare? No, that felt too real. I tried desperately to catch my breath. What just happened?

"What's the matter with you?" Zeb said. _Oh, great,_ I thought, sarcastically.

"Just a nightmare," I wasn't so sure about that. Why was Ahsoka so dark in this nightmare? Was it even a nightmare?

I decided to get up and walk around. I needed to clear my head. It was about 0200. I sighed at the annoyance I felt at being woken by my subconscious. I left the room and found myself in the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and started feeling a little bit better. I sensed a presence coming towards the kitchen. I could feel myself relaxing a little when I sensed Kanan.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Kanan asked me.

I looked up at him, feeling exhausted and in need of talking to someone. "I couldn't sleep."

"A nightmare?" Kanan guessed. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat across from me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't resist the urge to get my thoughts out. "In my dream, I saw Anakin Skywalker looking for Ahsoka. When he found her, she wasn't herself."

"What happened?" Kanan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She tried to convince Anakin to join the Dark Side. When he rejected the idea, she attacked him," I said. "Ahsoka was completely different. She had turned to the Dark Side and she kept talking about someone who would kill her if Anakin chose not to join him."

"Him?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know who she was talking about. She didn't say who he was," I explained.

"This is troubling. It sounds like Darth Vader is putting his memories into your subconscious," Kanan said. "How he managed to do so, I can't say. The Dark Side doesn't have any boundaries with the Force. It's what separates the Dark from the Light."

"If this is a memory, when did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ezra," Kanan answered. "Only Ahsoka can answer that."

Next thing I knew, I was seeing something. A continuation of the memory?

 _I saw a man with a beard toss Anakin a sword._

 _"Anakin, now!" the man tossed Anakin a sword, but Ahsoka caught it before Anakin could. She turned to Anakin with a vicious look on her face._

 _Anakin could only watch in surprise._

 _"Everything has transpired exactly as I predicted." A man said, with red tattoos and dark skin._

 _"You showed them the altar?" An old man said._

 _"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't know how else to stop him," A woman with a light aura said._

 _"Give it to me, Child," The Son said to Ahsoka. She turned to look at her master._

 _"Ahsoka, no!" Anakin begged._

 _She handed the sword to the young man. "Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." He touched her forehead and she collapsed, her lightsaber falling from her hand._

 _"NOOOO!" Anakin cried in dismay. The young man used the Force to knock Anakin off his feet and to the ground._

 _"The Jedi have brought me the dagger," he said. "And you have brought yourself. Now, Father, you will die." The Son held the sword in an attempt to kill the Father._

 _The woman raced to help the old man. "Father!" she stepped in front of her father as the Son accidentally stabbed her._

 _The Son cried out in agony. "WHY?!" and turned into an animal and flew away._

 _Anakin raced to his Padawan's side. He turned her body over and saw her eyes rolled in the back of her head._

 _The Father pulled the sword out of the dying woman. "My daughter! What have I done?"_

 _The Daughter coughed. "Do not hate him, Father. It's his nature."_

 _"No," The Father said. "All is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here, I would… but I have destroyed everything!"_

 _Anakin made a move to touch Ahsoka's face, but couldn't bring himself to do so. "Can you help her?" He said, barely able to hide the fact he was crying._

 _"There is no light. The evil has been unleashed and the Dark Side shall consume her," The Father told Anakin._

 _"You must help her!" Anakin begged._

 _"I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope," The Father said, in despair._

 _"Yes, there is. There's always hope!" Anakin persisted. The grief was evident in his voice. He refused to let his padawan go._

"Ezra!" Kanan's voice caught my attention.

I gasped. "I saw another memory of Darth Vader's."

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"Ahsoka…," I couldn't find the words. "It would be easier if I showed you through our Force bond." I could barely talk, because I was having a hard time trying not to cry. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Ahsoka died when she was a padawan? How is she still alive? I care about Ahsoka a lot and seeing something that bad happen to her was horrible. Seeing her master so upset affected me also. I don't know Anakin, but the bond he shared with Ahsoka was strong. It was upsetting to see someone so grief-stricken.

* * *

Kanan

When Ezra suggested that he could use our Force-bond to show me the memory, I was worried. Mostly, because Ezra was shaken up. I need to know what he saw.

"All right," I agreed.

Ezra used the Force bond to replay the images he saw in his mind. I relaxed and prepared myself for what I might see. I watched the images and I could see why Ezra was so upset. Ahsoka went to the Dark Side and was murdered. I had a hard time trying to suppress grief, but I had to remind myself that Ahsoka is alive and well.

"Do you think Ahsoka was resurrected by the Dark Side?" Ezra asked.

"That's a good question," I said. "We should ask Ahsoka what happened. But not tonight. Go back to sleep, Ezra."

I watched him go as he left the kitchen.

I will admit, seeing that memory made me think of the time when he rescued me from the first Inquisitor. The Inquisitor had pushed him off the walkway and he fell. I thought he was dead and would never see another day. I remember the grief and the anger I felt when I believed he was gone forever. When someone you love dies, a huge part of you dies along with them. If Ezra had died, life wouldn't be the same.

I understand how Anakin felt in that moment when he could do nothing while his padawan died right before his eyes. It happened so fast. The Son merely touched her forehead and then her life was over.

I felt my heart stop when Ahsoka's younger self fell to the ground and her lightsaber slipped out of her hand. Now the question is: How is she alive now?

I decided I will talk to her tomorrow. I don't want Ezra to be there. He's been through enough recently. Ahsoka should be the one to tell him if she wants to. Right now, Ahsoka has been resurrected by something we don't know or understand. This can put my family at risk and I can't have that. I need answers as soon as possible. If she has been resurrected somehow by the Dark Side, then this could be dangerous. The Father mentioned that the darkness would consume her. What did that mean?

I decided not to worry about it tonight. I went back into my room and went right to sleep. Some things can wait until morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Kanan

I walked over to Ahsoka's room, feeling unsure about what I would say. This will be hard for her, but she needs to know what happened. We need to know if something is going on.

I knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door quickly. She studied my face for a moment. I probably looked tired.

"Hi, Kanan," Ahsoka greeted.

"Hi, Ahsoka. We need to talk. Do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Please, come in," she said, politely. She let me in and closed the door to give us some privacy. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I don't know how to explain this. Ezra saw a vision of you last night or it might have been a memory. We're not sure," I tried to be as clear as possible.

"What happened in the memory?" Ahsoka's brow furrowed.

"He said he saw your younger counterpart turn to the Dark Side and you were under the control of the Son, some kind of Force-user…" I told her.

"I remember that name. My master and I were stranded on a planet called Mortis. It was a planet ruled by the Father, Son, and Daughter." Ahsoka's eyes brightened in recognition. "Wait. In the memory, I turned to the Dark Side?"

"Yes. Ezra showed me what happened through our Force bond. The Son wanted to kill the Father, so he used you to fight your master and Obi-Wan. When you handed him the sword, he touched your forehead and then you were gone."

Ahsoka closed her eyes. This put a huge weight on her shoulders.

"Ahsoka, do you have any idea how you were resurrected?" I asked.

"No. I don't even remember half of what you're describing," Ahsoka put her head in her hands, looking older than she actually is. "Maybe there's a way we can-"

"Shhh," I cut her off. I could sense something coming. It was coming through the cooling ducts. "Ezra, get down here." I said. I should have known the kid would follow me.

Ezra made his way through the cooling ducts and landed in front of us. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"I want to help," Ezra shrugged, as if eavesdropping was no big deal.

"As I was saying," Ahsoka said. "I know a way we can find out the whole story. The three of us have to meditate. It's the only way to get answers."

I nodded. We sat near each other in a triangular formation. I concentrated on my breathing and relaxed. I thought about the memory and I got results immediately.

* * *

 _The Daughter was on the ground, dying from the sword wound. She looks at her father and points at Ahsoka. The Father understands what she is trying to tell him. The Father gestured for Anakin to kneel in front of the Father, but facing away from Ahsoka and the Daughter._

 _"Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend," The Father said._

 _Anakin touches Ahsoka and the Daughter's foreheads. Light fills Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Daughter's eyes. This lasts for a few seconds before Anakin falls forward and is on his hands and knees. He looks down at Ahsoka, but she is motionless._

 _Ahsoka coughs and immediately sits up to catch her breath. Anakin quickly crouches in front of Ahsoka and embraces her._

 _Anakin chuckles, sheepishly. "Hey, Snips."_

 _"What's… going on?" Ahsoka asks, tiredly. She notices Obi-Wan, too._

 _"Uhh… not much. It's good to see you," Anakin says._

 _Anakin helps her back onto her feet and Obi-Wan hands her the lightsaber that fell from her hand._

 _"As the balance of this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the Dark Side, so have the Sith gained strength," The Father said._

* * *

The memory ended there. I looked at Ahsoka to observe her reaction. It was like a missing piece of information had finally been found in her mind.

"That makes sense," Ahsoka said to herself.

"Care to elaborate?" Ezra asked.

"Light cannot live without the Dark," Ahsoka muttered.

"What this means is that you are the very essence of the Light Side, Ahsoka," I realized the truth.

"Really?" Ezra was a little too excited about this turn of events.

"Right," Ahsoka said. "My master ended up being the one to kill the Son. Since the Daughter gave her life for mine, her energy was relocated to my body."

"If your master was the one to kill the Son, then where did the Son's energy go when his physical body died?" I asked.

"That is the burning question," Ahsoka said. "The Father represented balance. He may not have relocated his energy after he died."

"So, as long as the Light and the Dark coexist in a physical form, the Force will always be balanced?" Ezra asked.

"That's right," Ahsoka said.

"If the Empire found out about this, you would be number one on their hit list," Ezra said.

 _Oh, wonderful. Another thing we need to worry about,_ I thought. "Which is why we must keep this between us. No one can know about this."

"Got it," Ezra said. "But this also means that if we find whoever is being controlled by the energy of the Son, we can end this war."

"That's easier said than done," I said.

"No, it's not," Ahsoka shook her head.

"You know who it is?" I asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said, closing her eyes. "Barriss Offee."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Ahsoka

"Who?" Ezra asked me. Sometimes I forget that he wasn't raised in the Temple.

"Barriss Offee was the padawan of Master Luminara Unduli," Kanan told Ezra.

"Barriss Offee was once a friend of mine. She bombed the Jedi Temple and framed me for it," I told them.

"Is it just me or are things just getting more and more ironic?" Ezra commented.

I looked at Ezra and considered his comment. It feels like the past is coming back to haunt me. Barriss is the reason that I was accused of murder and part of the reason I chose to leave was because she was my friend and she betrayed me. How could I stay where I had to live with the memories I shared with a close friend?

But If I had stayed, Anakin may not have become Darth Vader. I think he made that choice, because he was afraid of losing everyone he cared about and he would end up alone. I've learned over time that it's not a bad thing to be alone. It took time for me to find my place in the galaxy.

"This is strange for me, too," I replied.

"How do we find Barris?" Kanan asked.

"We have to tell Commander Sato," I answered. "He can find out where she is."

"What are we going to do with Barriss when we find her?" Ezra asked.

Kanan and I looked at each other, considering the question. The Son can't die, but his energy can exist in the form of a living being.

"Good question," I said. "All we can do is find Barriss, imprison her, and find a way to get the Son to free her."

"Do you think she bombed the temple, because the Son made her?" Kanan asked.

"It's possible," I answered.

Kanan gave me a sympathetic look. Talking about the Jedi Order is a sensitive topic for both of us. He understood why I left, that much was clear.

Ezra is as curious as ever. It's endearing and at the same time, troubling for the adults in his life. He has a strong sense of adventure.

The three of us walked to Commander Sato's office. I knocked on the door and he invited us inside.

"Commander Tano," Commander Sato greeted. He put aside whatever he was doing. "How can I help you?"

"I have something I need to tell you, Commander Sato," I began. "And it's a complicated issue. It involves Jedi business."

"Go on," Commander Sato said.

I told Commander Sato about what happened on Mortis, about the Daughter transferring her energy to me. I told him about how the Son is a follower of the Dark Side and about how he was killed on Mortis.

"When the Son was killed, his energy was transferred to another living being. The name of that person is Barriss Offee," I finished my story.

"That is quite a story, Commander Tano," Sato said. "And you need me to find her."

"Yes, Commander," I answered.

"I'll do my best," Commander Sato said.

"Thank you, sir," I got up to leave. Kanan and Ezra stood up from their seats and were about to follow me. Then Commander Sato stopped me. "Commander Tano, what do you intend to do with this Barriss Offee when you find her?"

I didn't want to mention this in front of Kanan and Ezra, but now I have no choice. "I have to find a way to suppress her ability to use the Force."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I have one word for Star Wars: Rebels season 2 finale: Wow! The latest episode exceeded my expectations. I can't wrap my head around the very last scene with Ezra where he opens the Sith holocron. Ezra's reaction to Ahsoka's disappearance broke my heart. However, I'm not convinced she's actually dead. It will be interesting to see how the main characters will react if the writers decide to have Ahsoka reveal herself and she is no longer assumed dead. Will the rebels be happy that she's alive or will they be upset that she let everyone believe she didn't survive? How will Ezra, Kanan, and Rex feel about the revelation? Only time will tell!**

 **I decided to put chapters 13 and 14 in this page. I've been excited to show you this part of the story for a long time. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Kanan

I did a double take when I heard Ahsoka mention Force suppression. I shivered at the thought of using that on a Force sensitive. It was cruel to use it against someone.

"Commander Tano, how would you suppress her abilities?" Commander Sato asked.

"Have you heard of a Force Suppression Collar, Commander Sato?" Ahsoka asked.

"Please explain," Commander Sato asked.

"A Force Suppression Collar is a device designed to cut wearers off from using the Force. Which means that Force sensitives will no longer be able to feel the Force, let alone control it," Ahsoka explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ahsoka?" Ezra asked, looking slightly concerned. "I mean, I know Barriss is possessed by the Son, but to take away someone's ability to use the Force feels… wrong."

Ahsoka spoke, her tone had an edge to it. "The Son won't be able to hurt anyone if his ability to use the Force is suppressed."

I was surprised to hear that tone in Ahsoka's voice. Ezra and I looked at each other for a moment. I could tell we were thinking of the same thing: this is a side to Ahsoka that hasn't been seen before.

"If I'm going to take Barriss into custody, I will need Ventress, Kanan, and Ezra to help me catch her. The Son will be powerful, too powerful for one Jedi to handle alone," Ahsoka told Commander Sato.

"I'm in," Ezra agreed.

"We're with you, Ahsoka," I told her.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said, smiling.

"I will speak with Ventress about this matter," Commander Sato said. "You have a week to find Barriss Offee and bring her into custody."

"Let me know when you have a location for Barriss," Ahsoka requested.

"Wait. Ahsoka, do you know where we can find one of those collars?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I do," Ahsoka said. "I used to wear one of them in case the Empire decided to come looking for me."

It was weird talking about using a device that could suppress abilities that you were born with. I didn't use the Force much after Order 66, because I wanted to stay alive. I stopped using it out of fear of being discovered by the Empire. Now, I can't imagine going through life without having the Force.

Ezra and I were walking back to the Ghost in silence. I've never seen him this quiet.

"Are you alright?" I asked Ezra.

"Something about this mission feels wrong. I mean, I know this will give us an advantage over the Dark Side, but I feel like I'm no better than the Empire by doing this," Ezra said.

I thought about what he said. It does seem cruel to take away someone's gift. At the same time, people who use their gifts for evil don't deserve to use it.

"I understand. But there's a bigger picture you're not seeing," I said. "This is for freedom in the galaxy. We have to make tough choices sometimes for the sake of others."

Ezra didn't respond. He has a big heart. The Force can bring comfort to those who trust in it. To take that away from someone is brutal. I understand where he's coming from.

Ahsoka, Ezra, Ventress, and I flew to the coordinates Sato sent us. He has connections that can help him find people. I watched Ahsoka's face tighten as she walked off the ship. I sensed a mixture of both anger and fear. Ventress looked at Ahsoka with concern. She sensed Ahsoka's distress. I can't lie, I'm concerned for Ahsoka's well-being too. Ezra followed Ventress off the ship and I walked behind the both of them.

"Barriss! I know you're here. Show yourself!" Ahsoka called.

For a moment, there was silence. Out of nowhere, a cold and menacing laugh broke the silence. A tall Mirialan woman appeared. She held a red lightsaber in her hand. She was wearing a cloak and the hood covered her face. She ripped the cloak off and braced herself for an attack.

"Why are you here?" Barriss asked.

"You are under arrest, Barriss. For crimes against the Jedi Order," Ahsoka said.

Barriss narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka. "It's been a long time, Ahsoka. Just so you know, framing you for bombing the temple and killing that woman wasn't personal."

"It's personal to me!" Ahsoka snapped, igniting her lightsabers.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, if that's what you're wondering," Barriss said, apathetically.

"I know," Ahsoka's tone darkened. "But you will pay for your transgressions."

Barriss leaped into the air and attacked Ahsoka. She swung viciously and yelled venomously. Ahsoka attacked with so much hostility and anger, that it didn't seem like she was herself anymore. Barriss swung her lightsaber at Ahsoka and just barely missed her head.

Ezra and I shared a look and knew what to do next. We both used the Force to knock Barriss off her feet, dropping her lightsaber in the process. Ahsoka walked up to Barriss and pointed her lightsaber at her chest. I picked up Barriss' lightsaber and handcuffed her.

* * *

Chapter 14

Ezra

I looked at Barriss Offee, torn between sympathy and curiosity. What had the Jedi Order done to make her hate them so much? I felt bad for her, because she will no longer be able to use the Force when she's in custody. I felt curious, because out of all the Jedi she could have framed, why did she choose Ahsoka? It seems like they were old friends.

Kanan grabbed Barriss and walked her to the ship. He glanced at Ahsoka and continued walking. I could sense his anger towards Barriss. She bombed the Jedi Temple, his previous home.

 _Maybe I can talk to Barriss on the way back to the Fleet_ , I thought. _Maybe I can get some answers to my questions._

Kanan stood on the ship as I walked in. He regarded me carefully. His eyes narrowed as he sensed my thoughts and feelings. I could sense apprehension through the Force. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told me all I needed to know.

I'm still curious about Order 66. I only know a small fraction of what happened. Why does she dislike the Jedi Order so much? What did Ahsoka do to deserve betrayal from a former friend?

I don't know the full story of Darth Vader either. What exactly did he say to Ahsoka? Did he even tell her why he turned evil? What had the Jedi Order done to make Darth Vader so angry?

Maybe Ahsoka will tell me when she's feeling up to it. I could sense that she's feeling resentment towards Barriss and her old master. This is a lot for one person to take in. An old friend frames her for a crime she didn't commit. Then her master turns to the Dark Side and now serves the Empire.

"Ezra," A voice comes up behind me. Ventress. "I want to talk to you."

I followed Ventress into the living room on the ship. I have a feeling this is a conversation that shouldn't be overheard by anyone.

"I imagine you have questions about what is going on," Ventress said.

"Yeah," I said. "Why did Barriss frame Ahsoka? Weren't they friends once?"

"I heard that Barriss believed that the Jedi were corrupt war-mongers. Barriss murdered a woman named Letta, who Barriss convinced to kill her own husband, making him into the bomb that destroyed a part of the Jedi Temple. In an attempt to save her own skin, Barriss made it look like Ahsoka murdered that woman," Ventress explained.

"Ahsoka is a good person. Why would Barriss betray her friend like that?" I asked.

"Sometimes fighting for our beliefs holds more importance than our loyalty to the people in our lives," Ventress said.

I didn't know how to answer that. "Did Ahsoka tell you why Darth Vader turned to the Dark Side?" I changed the subject.

"She didn't have to. I heard the whole conversation," Ventress began. "Skywalker secretly had a wife during the Clone Wars."

"Why was it secret?" I asked, confused.

"Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments, have possessions, or fall in love at the time. I never really understood why Jedi back then believed that those things were forbidden," Ventress said. "Skywalker saw a vision of his wife dying in childbirth. He turned to the Dark Side, believing that he could save her with a skill known only by a Sith Lord."

"That's why he turned and why he hated the Order so much," I realized. "I'm guessing that Ahsoka's choice to leave didn't change his opinion of the Jedi Order."

Ventress shrugged. "We haven't seen the last of Darth Vader. It's only a matter of time before we have to fight him again,"

"We also have two Inquisitors chasing us," I told her. "We'll probably see them again soon.

I shuddered at the thought of what Barriss could do to benefit the Dark Side. I don't fully understand the powers of the Son and the Daughter. Hopefully, suppressing Barriss' abilities will keep the Empire at bay until we can figure out our next move.

When we got back to the fleet, I watched guards take Barriss to a jail cell. She turned around and looked at me briefly. I felt cold, hatred, anger, bitterness, and fear radiating from her through the Force. How strong is the Son while he's living through Barriss? I reached out through the Force. I could sense the Son. I immediately pulled away when I felt chilled to the bone.

 _You will be mine._

I practically jumped out of my skin. That wasn't supposed to happen! I recognized the disembodied voice. It was clearly the Son.

 _What do you want from me?_ I asked.

 _Your fear and anger will be your undoing_ , The Son said.

 _What are you talking about?_ I was really confused.

There was no answer from the Son. I tried asking again, only to be disappointed.

Barriss' trial didn't take long to prepare. I sat with my crew during the trial. Ahsoka sat near the judge. I held my breath as the final verdict was about to be announced.

"Barriss Offee, the jury finds you guilty of crimes against the Jedi Order and the Old Republic," the judge said. "The penalty for your crimes is death."

The guards forced Barriss onto her knees. Ahsoka got up and slowly walked over to Barriss with her activated lightsaber in hand. Ahsoka is the executioner.

"Any last words?" Ahsoka asked, her voice was venomous.

"I wish I had killed you when I had the chance," Barriss said with as much hostility.

Ahsoka held up her lightsaber and effortlessly impaled Barriss, killing her instantly. I felt a wave of dizziness hit me right in that moment. One minute, everything was clear. All of a sudden, I lost consciousness…

I woke up to a blinding white light. I had to close my eyes before they adjusted. I noticed Kanan and Hera standing near my bedside. To say they looked worried would be an understatement.

"How are you feeling?" Hera asked, visibly relieved to see me awake.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"As soon as Barriss died, I just got dizzy and-" I broke off.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"Did Ahsoka say what would happen to the Son if Barriss died?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

Kanan looked taken aback. "No." he said. "Why?"

"Before Barriss' trial, the Son talked to me through the Force. He said, 'Your fear and anger will be your undoing.' and 'You will be mine.'" I told Kanan and Hera. "I don't understand. What does he mean?"

Kanan's face paled. I could sense worry and fear through our Force bond. Something was wrong.

"You made a connection to the Son through the Force?" Kanan asked, gritting his teeth.

I didn't answer. I have never felt so stupid in my life. The silence was all Kanan needed to hear. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You did what?" Hera demanded. She closed her eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"It was an accident! I was trying to get a sense of how powerful the Son is, but I didn't know he could make a connection without a Force bond," I said.

"He wants to possess you and use your body as a vessel," Kanan said.

"If we don't find a way to get the Son out of your body-" Kanan cut himself off.

I didn't like where this was heading. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Say it, Kanan," Hera said, putting a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"The Son will have full control of your body," Kanan said, quietly. "If that happens, I don't know if there's any hope of getting you back."

I didn't know what to say. I felt terrible. "What can we do?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I just finished finals and now I can upload chapters again. And I left you all on a cliffhanger... so sorry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kanan

I had to try to hide my anger and frustration from Ezra. I could tell he's afraid right now. Getting angry at him wouldn't help. He needs my support and guidance now more than ever. To be honest, I'm worried.

"I have to talk to Ahsoka," I told Ezra. I turned to Hera. "Look after him?" I asked her.

Hera nodded. I could tell that she was trying to look strong and confident, but I knew her well enough to know when she's concerned. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly and gave her a small smile. I walked out of the sick bay and towards Ahsoka's room.

I knocked on Ahsoka's door gently. She opened the door after two taps. She regarded me with a friendly smile.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Fine. Thank you," Ahsoka answered, softly. "Why are you here?"

I frowned. "It's Ezra. Something's happened."

"What happened? Is he all right?" she said, patiently.

"The Son made a connection with Ezra through the Force before Barriss was executed. When Barriss died, Ezra lost consciousness and the Son possessed him," I told her. "Is there anyway to exorcise the Son from Ezra's body?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "There is only one person strong enough in the Force to attempt something this dangerous. He's been missing ever since Order 66."

"Who?" I asked.

"Master Yoda is the only one who would know how to do this. Finding Master Yoda will not be easy," Ahsoka said. I could hear guilt and regret in her voice. She has a sad expression on her face.

"Do you think you can help me look for him?" I asked.

"We're going to have to meditate, Kanan," she said.

We sat down in our meditation positions and focused our energy finding the small, green Jedi master. We focused on his Force signature until I saw images of a dark, swamp-filled planet. Dagobah. That's where he's hiding. I opened my eyes and looked at Ahsoka.

"He's in the Dagobah system," I said.

I called a family meeting. Everyone gathered on the Ghost, waiting for me to start talking. Sabine looked curious. Zeb looked torn between bored and confused. Chopper was his usual self, indifferent and snarky as usual. Ezra was still in the sick bay. I didn't want to risk the safety of the crew in case the Son takes control over Ezra. Hera gave me a look that told me to start talking.

I sighed. I'm not sure how to begin. I took a deep breath.

"Where's Ezra?" Zeb asked.

"I need to tell you guys something: Many years ago, there were three beings that aligned themselves with the Force. The Father was the balance between two sides of the Force. His Daughter was drawn to the Light Side and his Son was drawn to the Dark Side. They lived on a planet called Mortis," I took another deep breath. "A long time ago, Ahsoka and her master visited Mortis. The Son killed Ahsoka and fatally wounded his sister. As the Daughter lay dying, she transferred her energy to Ahsoka. In doing so, Ahsoka has the spirit of the Daughter within her. When the Son died, he possessed Barriss Offee-" I began.

"I don't understand. How does this affect us?" Zeb asked.

"When Barriss was executed, the Son had to choose another host in order to exist in a mortal form. The Son possessed Ezra in an attempt to use his physical body for evil," I told them.

"How do when get the Son out of him?" Sabine asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Ahsoka and I are looking for an old Jedi master who will know how to perform an exorcism," I said.

"How much time does Ezra have before the Son has full control of Ezra?" Hera asked.

"A few days, at least," I said.

"What can we do?" Zeb asked.

"Keep an eye on Ezra until Ahsoka and I get back. If the Son starts controlling him, I want you to sedate him and prevent him from hurting anyone." I said.

Ahsoka appeared in the doorway. "Kanan, we have to go."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I've been dealing with a serious case of writer's block. I've been trying to decide where I want this story to go and trying to make it enjoyable also. Plus, I like to write and rewrite the heck out of my stories. LOL! This chapter focuses on Zeb and Ezra. I wanted to give them more screen time, because I feel like their friendship hasn't been explored enough in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Zeb

I couldn't believe it. I'm stuck babysitting the kid. I didn't understand half of what Kanan explained to me about the Force earlier. I don't use the Force, so I have no way of understanding it. I understand that Ezra is slowly falling under the influence of an evil being. That much, I gathered. I got chills up my spine when Kanan told the crew about that. At the same time, I felt angry. Ezra is like a younger brother to me, a friend, and a roommate. Ezra has always been there and believed in me the way a younger brother looks up to an older brother.

It's my job to look after him and make sure he's okay. I have to do the right thing by him, because he's important to me. I didn't like him much when I first met him, but the kid grew on me over time.

Getting himself possessed wasn't one of his finest moments. I'm gonna give the kid a long lecture about staying away from danger and to avoid becoming enticed by it. Going up against Darth Vader by himself was a disaster. Thank the Universe he made it out in one piece. I couldn't shake the thought that he may not be so lucky this time. I pushed that thought aside.

I felt concern rise in my chest and decided to check on the youngest member of the crew. I walked into the medbay and sat in the chair next to Ezra. The kid was awake and looked flustered at being restrained.

"Hey, Zeb," he smiled, seemingly glad for some company.

"Hey, kid," I replied. "How're you feelin'?"

"Normal," He answered. "Although, I wish I could make the Son shut up."

"Explain to me again how this happened," I told him.

Ezra sighed. "When Ahsoka took Barriss to prison, I wanted to get a sense of how powerful the Son is and… well… let's just say he took that as an invitation to control my body the second Barriss was executed."

"What will happen to you now? I mean, is there a way for you to fight the Son from fully taking over? You seem in control now," I said.

"I'm fine for now, but the Son is trying to convince me to let him take control. I've been trying as hard as I can to fight the temptation to give in. Listening to him talk to me isn't helping," Ezra said. He looked frustrated. "Listening to you talk helps distract me." Ezra's tone softened a little.

"If I ever get my hands on the Son, he is going to come face-to-face with my electrostaff," I said.

Ezra chuckled. "I would love to see that."

I smirked. "I know you would."

Ezra studied my face for a minute, probably picking up on my feelings through the Force. "I'm going to be fine, Zeb." he said.

"You'd better be," I warned.

"Ahsoka and Kanan will fix this," he said.

I sighed. "You need to start being more careful. This is a dangerous predicament you've gotten yourself into. You seem to always put yourself in harm's way. I mean, Kanan told Hera and me about how you got those scars on your cheek. He said the Inquisitor threw his lightsaber at you and you fell. Kanan said that he believed you were dead, because he could no longer sense you through the Force," I told him.

"I had no idea that Kanan couldn't sense my Force signature after I fell. I can't really explain what happened then. It was like one minute I was awake and then the next minute I couldn't feel anything, everything went black. I heard voices before I woke up hearing Hera's through the comlink," Ezra explained.

"Kanan said that he felt stronger with the Force when he thought you were gone. Kanan said that the Inquisitor made a mistake when he hurt you. He said that he had nothing left to fear when he picked up your lightsaber and fought the Inquisitor alone," I told him.

Ezra inhaled sharply when I said that. He looked worried. I gave him a minute to process this new information. "I had no idea." He revealed. "He started acting weird after we went to the Temple on Lothal with Ahsoka a week ago. He wouldn't tell me what his vision was."

"Maybe it has something to do with what's going on now," I suggested.

Ezra thought for a moment. Something seemed to click in his brain. "Maybe you're right. Do you think he told Hera?"

"More than likely," I answered.

"Could you go get her for me?" Ezra asked. "My hands are kind of tied." he joked.

I rolled my eyes at the joke. "Sure, kid." I said. "Just stay here."

Ezra laughed at my joke and I couldn't help smiling at that as I left the medbay. It was nice to see the kid laugh, despite what he was going through. I liked that Ezra is able to stay positive in such a difficult situation.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hi, guys! This chapter is a little short. But I wanted to get a glimpse of Hera's mind. She has strong maternal instincts and I feel like a lot of mothers can relate to her. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Hera

I walked in the medbay and sat next to the youngest member of my crew. It broke my heart to see this happen to him. I hated seeing him restrained. The worst part about all of this is that there is nothing I can do to help him. I think of Ezra as my son. And when a parent can't do anything to help their children, there's a sense of fear and frustration that can't be rationalized.

There is another part of me that wishes I could give the Son a piece of my mind. No one is allowed to mess with my boy and get away with it. All hell will break loose for the Son if I have anything to say about it.

"What is it?" I asked Ezra.

"Did Kanan tell you what happened when Ahsoka went with us to the Temple on Lothal?" He asked.

I was startled by his question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, it's important," he pleaded.

"Kanan told me that he was knighted as a Jedi in his vision," I said.

"Is that all?" He pried.

I didn't want to tell him this. I can't lie to him if the truth is this important. "No. He told me that when the vision began, a Temple guard threatened to kill you because the Dark Side was calling to you."

"Why didn't he think to mention that?" Ezra's eyes widened in shock.

"Would you have done the same if your positions were reversed?" I asked him.

Ezra didn't reply immediately. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking, "Fair enough. I wish I had gotten a heads up on just how strong the Dark Side is."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I know." I had to ask him something. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I have a headache from the Son trying to convince me to turn," Ezra said.

"What is he saying to you?" I asked, curiously.

"He's saying that I'm not strong enough to resist the Dark Side and that I'd be happier if I gave in to it," Ezra admitted.

I grit my teeth. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Hera, I need the Force collar that Ahsoka used on Barriss," Ezra told me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What good would that do?"

"It just might keep the Son at bay if I can't access the Force," He explained.

"I'll talk to Commander Sato right away," I got up. Before I left, I put my hand on Ezra's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

I almost lost Kanan and Ezra once. The time when Kanan got captured and Ezra almost got killed trying to save him came to mind. I will be damned before I let the Dark Side take my son. He isn't my son by blood, but I still think of him as my own nonetheless. I will _not_ lose anyone in my family. This war has cost everyone too much.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kanan

I reached out to Master Yoda's Force signature. I was able to pick up on it easily in the Jedi Temple. I could still feel him, but it was well hidden. The Empire would never think to find a Jedi Master on Dagobah, one of the darkest places in the galaxy.

Ahsoka meditated in the chair next to mine. She looked so peaceful when she concentrated on the Force. It was as if years of stress left her features briefly.

I concentrated on Ezra's Force signature. Wait… where is it? I tried harder with no success. I started to panic. How can his Force signature be gone?!

"Kanan," Hera called through the transmission.

"Hera, what's going on?" I was barely able to keep the stress out of my voice.

"Ezra put on the Force suppression collar to hold the Son at bay," Hera explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That was smart. Warn me first before making that decision. I feared the worst when I couldn't sense him."

"Noted," Hera said. "Specter 2 out." The transmission ended.

"You care for your padawan very much," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, I do," I told her.

"There was a time when attachments were discouraged and now it no longer matters," Ahsoka said. "I never really agreed with the rule to ban attachments and emotions."

"I don't think many Jedi agreed with it either," I responded.

"What did you think of it?" Ahsoka asked.

I hesitated. "When I was a padawan, I loved my life in the Jedi Temple. I was happy and never questioned the Order." I took a deep breath. "Now that you mention it, I look back and I realize that I'm happier with my life now than I was when I was a padawan."

Ahsoka nodded. "I understand. My only regret is that I couldn't have my master here fighting beside me for the Rebellion."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Ahsoka. "I wish I had my master here, too. She was so kind to me. She never got annoyed when I constantly asked her questions."

Ahsoka smiled. "My master was like the older brother I never had. He was strict and impatient, but he cared about me and believed in me. He always wanted to make sure I was safe. It made him overprotective now and again."

I chuckled. "He had a reputation for disobeying the Jedi Council."

"That, he did. No matter what, I trusted him with my life," Ahsoka said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me of him. Ezra is so similar to the person I was when I was a padawan."

"I'm afraid for him, Ahsoka," I admitted, thinking about Ezra. "When we were in the Temple on Lothal, I had a vision of a guard telling me that Ezra will turn to the Dark Side."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't want to believe it was true. I thought that by choosing to let it go…" I trailed off.

"You hoped the future would change," Ahsoka finished for me.

"And now he's in danger from the very embodiment of the Dark Side itself," I closed my eyes briefly.

"Master Yoda will save him. We won't let anything happen to Ezra. I promise you, we will free him from the Son," Ahsoka's voice was filled with determination.

I looked at her gratefully. She's a good friend. I'm glad that she's working with the Rebel Fleet. Ahsoka and Ezra are the closest connections I have to my old life. As much as I miss my old life, I wouldn't change the life I have now.

"We're here," I stated. "Let's go find Master Yoda."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! For those of you who are wondering about Ventress, I wrote this chapter in her point of view. This chapter is sort of like a "deleted scene" if you will. This chapter slows down the plot a little bit. However, I had an idea that this chapter can potentially leave an opening for a sequel if you loyal readers would like me to write one. Leave me comments and tell me if you would like me to write a sequel to this story.

Now, i would like to point out that "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." sums up Ventress's feelings towards the Rebel Fleet and the Ghost crew. She doesn't necessarily care about Ahsoka any of them, but she's not going to join the Empire. She respects Ahsoka to a small extent, but they're not friends. Ventress is willing to fight alongside Ahsoka and the Rebel Fleet if need be, but Ventress only cares about one thing... revenge. At this point, Ventress doesn't trust anyone and doesn't care about what she needs to do to get her revenge. Some readers may have concerns that she's too soft in this story, but she's just trying to stay on good terms with everyone in order to reach her goals faster.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Ventress

It was sometime in the the afternoon when I decided to practice my saber techniques. I used practice lightsabers on a wooden dummy. I had to admit, I was a little rusty a few weeks ago. Now I'm up to speed in my exercises.

Then I felt something. I felt… a strange sensation coursing through my body. It was like a vibration, a small tingly feeling reached my finger tips. I saw green light make it's way onto my hands. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected.

I had a waking vision of the late Mother Talzin.

 _Ventress,_ Mother Talzin said.

 _What are you doing?_ I asked her.

 _I am giving you my powers. You are the last of the Night Sisters. I have chosen you as my successor,_ Mother Talzin told me.

I opened my eyes. I didn't believe it. I can use magic? I decided to test it by attempting to heal a small scar on my arm. I meditated for a moment before focusing my mind on healing the old injury. It worked. The scar was completely gone.

Maybe I'm meant to be the most powerful Force-sensitive in the galaxy. With that thought in mind, I started to visualize getting revenge on the Empire for betraying me. No one deserves my hatred more than Dooku and Darth Sidious. I can't get my revenge on Dooku, because he's already dead. I can work my way towards revenge and end this war once and for all.

The first step was to destroy the very essence of the Dark Side. Conveniently, I know where to find it.

I made my way over to the sick bay. Thoughts surged through my mind, thoughts about destroying the Emperor and the very thing that fuels his power.

"Ventress?" Ezra asked.

I didn't answer. I focused on the evil being trying to take control over this young boy. I held my hand up and directed mind and energy on the Son, the thing I wanted so badly to destroy and eliminate from existence.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM," a voice from behind me growled. I could see Hera out of the corner of my eye. Hera held a small blaster in her hands, pointing it at me.

I held my hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "I'm here to kill the Son."

"How do you plan to do that?" Ezra asked.

I turned so both Ezra and Hera could see what I am to show them. I focused my mind and energy on my new powers. A flash of green appeared in my hands.

"Explain," Hera said, a warning clear in her voice. She reminded me so much of a mother protecting her child. I didn't doubt that Hera would go to extreme lengths to keep her kids safe.

"I had a vision from Mother Talzin. She gave me her powers. I am here to destroy the Son," I said, impatiently.

"Don't take another step!" Hera snapped.

"Do you have a better idea, Hera? The longer we wait, the stronger the Son gets. If we kill the Son now, we can weaken the Emperor and any remaining Inquisitors!" I yelled.

"Not if it means risking Ezra's life," Hera glared at me.

I glared back. "Fine. But if he succumbs to the influence of the Son, it's on you."

I left the sick bay, feeling frustrated and angry. I will get my revenge sooner or later. I'll just have to wait for the right moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ahsoka

I used the Force to get a sense of where I was. Dagobah was a very dark and ominous planet. One in which I would never want to live in. Why the Grand Master Yoda chose such a creepy, swampy planet is beyond me.

"Be careful," Kanan whispered.

I didn't answer. I couldn't stop the thoughts in the back of my mind telling me to get off this planet. Every instinct in my body told me to get back on the ship and leave. But then I remembered Ezra and why we are here.

I feel responsible for what's happening to Ezra. I feel like I'm to blame for Ezra's predicament, since I'm the one who killed Barriss. Ezra's just a boy with a bright future ahead of him. He understands how the world works, but he doesn't have a full understanding of the Force.

"Where do you think Master Yoda is?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kanan said. "Let's go this way."

Kanan pointed to the right. The planet kept getting darker. Everything about this planet was eerie.

"Why would Master Yoda live here?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Why, indeed," a voice chuckled from behind us.

I instinctively activated my lightsaber. But when I saw the familiar face of the Grand Master, I deactivated my lightsaber just as quickly.

"Master Yoda?" Kanan asked.

"Master, I am no longer. Yoda, I am called now," The green Jedi responded. "What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"Yoda, we need your help," I said. "Our friend has been possessed by the the very embodiment of the Dark Side."

"Hmmm. More to this story, I sense. A very interesting story, I reckon it will be," Yoda grinned. "To my house, I will take you and talk, we will."

Yoda led Kanan and I to his hut. It was a small house that made me feel a little cramped, but it is better than being outside where Force knows what creatures live in the swamp.

Yoda went into the kitchen and brought drinks for the three of us. He waited patiently for me to take a few sips before encouraging me to tell him the story.

"Do you remember when Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, and I went on a mission to locate the ancient distress signal?"

Yoda nodded. "That mission, I can recall."

"There was more to what happened than Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker told the Council," I said. "I don't have the words to explain what happened. It's easier just to show you."

Yoda held out his hand, offering to let me show him my memories. I put my hand on his, but I had to tell him something first.

"What I'm about to show you is disturbing," I told him.

"All right, it is," Yoda said, reassuringly. "Whenever you're ready, you may show me."

I closed my eyes and reached out to the Force. I focused my mind on my memories. I showed Master Yoda the landing on Mortis, meeting the Father and the Son and the Daughter, I showed him my vision of my older self warning me to leave the planet and warning me about Anakin, and I showed him the memory of the Son killing me and the Daughter using her energy to resurrect me.

I opened my eyes and looked at Yoda, studying his reaction. He looked confused and unsettled.

"Lives in you, the Daughter's spirit," Yoda said.

I nodded. "The Son possessed Barriss before we executed her. I regret to say that the Son has latched onto our friend and we don't know how to free Ezra."

"Hmmm," Yoda said, thoughtfully. "Nothing I can do for him, there is. Testing him, the Force is. A trial, he must face."

"How will he pass this test?" Kanan asked.

"Bring him here, you must," Yoda said. "Explain it to him, I will."

Kanan looked anxious, but he seemed to trust Yoda. He was worried and conflicted, but he kept his emotions under control.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" I asked.

"Tempted towards the Dark Side, Bridger is. Guide him back to the right path, we must," Yoda said. "Too late for him, it may already be."

"I'm not giving up on him," Kanan said.

"Neither will I. This situation is my fault. I owe it to Ezra to help him fix it," I said, confidently.

Kanan looked at me sympathetically and put his hand on my shoulder as a reassuring gesture. I felt my guilt subside a little bit.

"If this is the will of the Force, then there's no point in blaming yourself, Ahsoka. You did what you thought was right for the galaxy," Kanan said, gently.

"Thank you," I said.

Yoda had a small smile on his face. "Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Here it is! The long-awaited finale!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Ezra

I felt relief when Kanan and Ahsoka came back from Dagobah. Kanan told everyone to have a private meeting in the Medbay. Ventress was there, too, much to my dismay. After the stunt she tried to pull, I couldn't help feeling mistrustful. She tried to kill me (the Son, actually) with her new-found powers.

Hera seemed to be even less trusting of Ventress, since she often sent Ventress brief glares if she stood too close to me. Hera was being even more protective than usual. Not that I minded. It's nice having a mom who cares.

Kanan started his explanation. "Master Yoda said that he's willing to help. He said that Ezra has to go to Dagobah and pass a test."

"What kind of test?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know. Master Yoda said he would explain when we take him to Dagobah," Kanan said.

"Why is Yoda so vague in his explanations?" Sabine asked, rhetorically.

Kanan sighed, looking older than he actually is. "Come on, Ezra."

Kanan unstrapped the restraints. I rubbed my wrists without really thinking about it. The restraints weren't tight enough to hurt. I inwardly revelled in being able to use my hands again.

"Let's go," I said.

Kanan nodded and walked towards the Phantom. Ahsoka looked at me with a concerned expression.

When we got to Dagobah, I instantly did _not_ like this place. There was so much fog and a creepy swamp that had Force knows what kind of creatures living in it. I shivered, not by feeling cold, but by the uneasy feeling I got from this place.

"Where is he?" I asked as we started walking away from the ship.

"Here," an aged voice said from behind us.

I whirled around, startled. "Thanks for the miniature heart attack." I said, sarcastically.

"Yoda," Ahsoka acknowledged the green Jedi calmly. Her voice had an undercurrent of relief.

"Ahsoka," Yoda greeted her. "Kanan." he greeted my master. He turned to me. "Ezra Bridger." He studied my face. "On your neck, what is that?"

"A Force Suppression Collar," I told the little green Jedi. "I chose to wear it."

"Take it off, you must. Need the Force to banish the Son, you will," Yoda instructed.

"Kanan, help me get this off?" I asked.

Kana nodded and used the Force to help me remove the collar. I could feel my connection to the Force come back. I enjoyed it before I started sensing the Son's presence. My jovial mood faded.

"What do I need to do?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient. The Dark Side has that effect on me.

"Go through the swamp, you must. Find a cavern, you will. Face their fears and overcome them, every Jedi must. Or rule your destiny, your fears will," Yoda said. "Go alone, you must."

"Which way?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I felt.

Yoda pointed to a path on his right. I followed his gaze and I held my breath briefly. The trail looked pitch black. There was no light or fog to illuminate the way.

"The cavern is at the end of that trail? What exactly am I supposed to look for?" I asked.

"Find the cure, you will, if you pass the test. Go through many trials, you will. See the depths of your soul and test it, the Force will," Yoda said. "Tempt you to darkness, the Son will."

"Well… I guess I better get moving," I said.

Kanan put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck."

I gave him a half-smile, hoping to reassure my obviously worried master. "Thanks."

"Be careful, Ezra," Kanan sighed.

I secretly wish I could have Kanan and Ahsoka go with me. As much as I hated to admit it, I did not want to be alone out there.

"You got this, Ezra," Ahsoka said, softly. She gave me a friendly and encouraging smile.

I smiled back. I turned to the path Yoda pointed out to me. I took a deep breath and started walking.

The more I walked, the more I started wishing I could leave. I felt uneasy before, but travelling alone made this planet downright eerie. The noises of strange animals, the thickness of the dark, and being ignorant of what I would face didn't help that feeling. I tried to remind myself of what Yoda said. He said that fear will control my destiny if I don't learn how to overcome it. I will not let myself become a slave to my emotions. Kanan told me once that anger, fear, hatred, jealousy, and greed can cause a Jedi to fall. I won't let that be me.

 _You are fooling yourself if you think that you can change how you feel,_ the Son spoke to me.

 _Just because I can feel these emotions, doesn't mean I will act on them,_ I said. _That's the difference between us. The Sith give in to their passion and use it to feed their power. A Sith's lust for power is insatiable and corrupt._

 _You think the Jedi are any different?_ The Son pressed. _Jedi are obsessed with the power to destroy the Dark Side._

 _No. Jedi use the Force to protect innocent people from the Empire. I would know how corrupt the Dark Side is. The Empire is the reason I was living on the streets after my parents were taken away. There's nothing you can say to convince me that anything good can come from the Dark Side. Besides, Darth Vader is living proof that the Dark Side will break even the best of people if given the chance._

 _I met him once. His real name is Anakin Skywalker. My father wanted Skywalker to replace him to balance both sides of the Force. I killed his padawan in retaliation for not joining me when I warned him of what would happen if he defied me._ The Son said.

 _That's exactly my point: When the Sith don't get their way, they kill people out of spite. That's why the Sith are evil. You even killed your sister. Your sister is the reason Ahsoka is alive._

 _You can't protect her. You can't even protect yourself. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing here now._ The Son retorted. _You must know by now that if you and friends continue to fight the Dark Side, you will all die horribly._

 _You don't know that!_ I snapped.

I came to the giant cavern that Yoda told me about. The cavern was so dark. I literally couldn't see anything.

I kept going. The sooner I get this over with, the better.

I waited a few minutes before the first vision appeared. I was honestly caught by surprise when I saw a torch around the bend of the cave. This cave appeared to be more like a maze the further I walked. I picked up the torch and followed the cave to the other side.

I kept my eyes peeled for anything that may decide to show up. I was starting to think that maybe nothing would happen and I would just find the cure. No problem. Or so I thought…

A vision appeared before my eyes. Darth Vader appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He didn't say a word. He activated his lightsaber just as I activated mine and struck aggressively. I fought back with as much strength as I could muster. I could feel myself tiring as I continued to use Form III: Soresu to defend myself. There's no point in trying to kill him, because he's a vision and not the real thing.

Before I knew it, a flash of light flew above me and landed behind Vader. I knew those white lightsabers anywhere. Ahsoka. Why is she here? What is she doing?!

"Ahsoka!" I cried in horror.

She ignored me and slashed her lightsaber at Darth Vader, who immediately fought back. Vader's fighting was wilder and more aggressive than ever. Ahsoka had to duck frequently to doge his attacks. Ahsoka turned to face me.

"Ezra, go! I'll hold him off," Ahsoka ordered.

"This isn't real," I told myself. I talked to the Fake Ahsoka. "No, I can't go back. Ahsoka, I need to find that cure."

"Ahsoka…" Darth Vader said. Without warning, Darth Vader thrust his lightsaber through Ahsoka's abdomen. Ahsoka's face turned pale as Darth Vader just as quickly pulled it out.

"Ahsoka!" I cried. I caught her as she fell.

"Ezra, run!" she frantically tried to say with each breath becoming more and more labored. I deactivated my lightsaber and laid her on my lap with my right arm supporting her head and my left hand held hers. I felt my eyes sting and a large lump formed in my throat. This felt so real. But this is a vision. Visions can't hurt people physically.

I didn't say anything. I continued to hold her as I listened to her desperately try to hold onto life for just a moment longer. Force, watching this hurts! It's like my brain knows it's all fake, but my body doesn't understand the difference between fake and real. Watching this happen brings a morbid feeling that even though this isn't really happening to Ahsoka, it can still happen in real life. No… I can't think like that. That is exactly what the Son wants.

Ahsoka stopped breathing and went limp in my arms. I couldn't help the tears from pouring out now. Even though it's not really her, I could still feel her in my arms. She's my friend. If this is the Force's way of testing my reaction, then I hope the Force is satisfied. The Force is testing me to see if I will get revenge by killing Darth Vader. I will not fail this test.

I let go of Ahsoka's body and stood up. "Your tricks will not work on me."

I looked up and Darth Vader was gone. I picked up my lightsaber and followed the tunnel, which has now become illuminated by an unknown source. I put my lightsaber back on the clip of my belt and started walking. After about five minutes, I came to the end of the cave tunnel. Near the exit, my mind registered the sight of a pedestal and a golden chalice standing on top. I reached out to the Force for warnings of danger. The Force responded with sympathy and reassurance. This must be the cure!

I walked towards the chalice and held it in my right hand, ready to drink it.

 _Wait! You could have so much power! The whole universe can still be yours. Don't drink it!_ The Son begged.

 _Good riddance!_ I answered. I drank the liquid quickly. It tasted good, but I didn't bother to take time to enjoy it. I drank the whole cure to the last drop. I instantly felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. The cold feeling of the Dark Side within me evaporated. It was over. I'm free.

I walked back to where I last saw my friends. They were sitting there, waiting. Kanan looked as worried as I've ever seen him. Ahsoka kept her attention to something in the distance. No one noticed me yet. I sent waves of reassurance to Kanan and Ahsoka to let them know I was here. Kanan's and Ahsoka's heads perked up as they felt my Force Signature. Kanan smiled brightly. Ahsoka put her hand over her heart in relief.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked me.

"The Son is gone. It's all over," I confirmed.

Ahsoka walked up to me and gave me an impressed look. Yoda approached me.

"In order, congratulations are, Ezra Bridger. A great Jedi Knight, you may yet become," Yoda praised me.

"Thank you, Yoda," I said, sincerely.

"Come on, kid," Kanan said, gently. "Everyone's gonna be happy to see you."

THE END


End file.
